GrimxYoru Trilogy p1 4AM Karakura Subway
by trixipixie
Summary: On her way home from clubbing, Yoruichi has a brief encounter in the subway. Super Lemon Fest A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON reluctant sexual situtaions- Now you know


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON - Now you know**

On her way home from Clubbing Yoruichi has a brief encounter in the subway.

* * *

**  
**

**4 A.M.**

The pulsing beat of the bass was all she could hear. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her sexy body sensually in rhythm with the music. She dropped her head back, her hair was down and the feel of it, now damp and sticking to her sweaty skin only amped her up. Her skin, her body was on fire. She raised her hands over her head, the hot sweaty bodies crowded around her on the dance-floor swayed, dancing and moving next to her, increased her energy. They were all feeding off each other, arousing each other. The DJ had called for LAST CALL over an hour ago, but he kept spinning and they kept dancing. Random hands latched on to her, stroked her as the music played, but she kept dancing.

The night had started early for her, a girls night out with Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Soi Fon and even some girls from Karakura high. This was an adult club but Yoruichi had been here so many times and she knew everyone. Everyone loved her, and they let the high school students in as long as there was no drinking. Drinking wasn't a problem with Orihime, Tatsuki or the handsy Chizuru, they didn't. Soi Fon didn't even drink that much. Rukia had a few drinks. She was well over high school age but they had to cover her seeing how she looked younger than her human counterparts.

Yoruichi and Rangiku didn't pull any punches when it came to the booze and luckily for the way they were dressed, they didn't have to buy a single drink all. Yoruichi and even Rangiku demanded drinks for their friends when the numerous handsome sexy and some not so handsome but brave men offered to buy.

Rangiku, her strawberry blond hair tousled around her shoulders, a black head band and bangs curled back cascading seductively over one eye. A plunging neckline in her skin tight short pink dress, with spaghetti straps that had to be held up by some kido spell, to keep her large breast from spilling completely out. Then the finishing touch, her 6 inch heels.

Yoruichi, her dark violet hair down as well, it was wavy and flowing down her back. She was wearing a red halter top with a scoop neck the sunk down to her navel and the cleavage of her breasts suspended within view but not accessible to touch. (Urahara wasn't in favor of her outfit, but knew he'd have no luck in getting her to change.) Yoruichi was wearing super skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on and high heels.

She was happy to have the company at her club-crawl this evening. She always wanted Kisuke to come with her but he never danced he just sat around drinking and watching her. She felt bad that he'd happily watch and wait for the several hours it took before she got tired. She gave him permission to not come along if he didn't want to. And he hadn't since so the last few weeks of these hot summer months Yoruichi had been coming to dance alone

Tonight she would leave alone too, though. She had worn everyone out. Orihime was the first to fall, followed by Chizuru and Tatsuki. Then Rukia not long after. Soi Fon and Rangiku were keeping up but they too couldn't keep up with Yoruichi's energy. Yoruichi danced most every song, only stopping to have a drink or two or go to the restroom.

Yoruichi would have called it quits earlier this night too, but Rangiku and Soi Fon told her to keep dancing because when they got back to the Urahara's, all they were going do was pass out and they didn't want her to stop dancing if she was still having fun.

And dance she did. Hour after hour. It was creeping up on 4 A.M. now.

"Last call. Last call...." the DJ said over the loud speaker breaking into the music. Yoruichi opened her eyes and turned to the booth smiling in mock surprise. The crowd booed and hissed jokingly, the bodies in the fluctuating strobe lights slowing at the announcement. "I mean it this time, Yoruichi."

Who me? she mouthed to him.

"Yes you." He wagged his finger at her. Yoruichi nodded and smiled.

"One more?" She clasped her hands to her chest leaning down to expose her cleavage, begging.

"Ah....One more song ... but that's it." He winked at her, shaking his finger again, like she was a naughty girl, which she was. She was the biggest flirt, and didn't hide it.

The thinning crowd that had been able to keep up erupted in claps and whistles as the music picked up, the bass moving just as heavy but faster. She moved with abandon knowing that she wouldn't make it back out here for her favorite DJ, DJ Baby B, until next week, so she would have to make this count. Her movements weren't as totally graceful and languid as normal having had 10 times as much to drink as she normally would that evening.

She danced seductively like a animal in heat. Rangiku had said not meaning to be rude. Yoruichi couldn't help it she loved to dance, dancing made her think of sex. Sex was another form of dancing both made her feel incredible, alive! Her skin, even in her gigai, hypersensitive, hyper aware. She moved waving her arms shaking her head rolling and gyrating her hips to the music. Horny souls who had been watching her all night knowing now may be the last chance they got to take her home, moved in on her like homing missiles. Hands groped her in front and behind. She opened her eyes seeing the naive males who thought that this sexual energy she was radiating and building up would be used on them.

"Can I get you one more drink?" A voice loud in her ear, trying to shout over the music asked, the alcohol on his breath assaulting her senses. He lost before he started. The DJ was playing her favorite song and now he was ruining her flow.

"No, thank you." She shouted back with a smile. _Oh he was cute too._

"Do you need a ride home? " Another guy, tall handsome with short spiky blonde hair, looking like Kisuke's boy band member, younger brother, asked, rolling his pelvis into her as they bounced to the music. He too reeked of alcohol. She didn't hold that against either guy seeing how she probably did too.

"Oh, that's sweet but no thank you." He too, shot down for interrupting her favorite song. They'd lost but didn't move their possessive positions around her as they continued to dance. Other guys tried to cut in or ask the same question but now she was getting annoyed so she drowned them all out and let herself go with the music. Only snapping back of she had a check hands or other body parts that were trying to get too familiar with her while she danced with her eyes closed.

Soon just as promised, the song ended and the house lights went up causing the revelers to blink in response as their eyes tried to adjust to the influx of light. Yoruichi groaned in defeat. She had actually sweet talked the DJ to keep spinning to 7 AM last week, but no such luck tonight. Yoruichi squinted at the men standing around her trying to reissue their invitation, some weren't as cute as she thought . She smiled kindly and said no thanks again.

She waved in thanks to the DJ.

"Thank you. See ya next week Yoruichi!" he blew her a kiss and she ran to the restroom. She had drunk a little, well no, a lot more than she normally did. Even all her sweating from her dancing had not cleared her head.

Several different men were loitering outside the restroom when she came out still trying to offer their services whether it as a lift home, a late dinner, more dancing elsewhere or relief of her sexual tension. Yoruichi again, though flirting the whole time, letting them think that maybe next time, bid them goodnight.

She walked back through the main dance area of the club,it looked like a whole other world. She felt bad (a little) for keeping the staff later than normal. She apologized tonight like she had done other nights when he club had stayed open later. They were fine with it for the most part, the extra hour gave a lot of the wait staff more time to make lots more in tips.

She said her good nights and headed out towards the subway. The atmosphere change from the club to the 4 A.M. Downtown Karakura town was a marked difference. It was like she was submerged into complete silence. Her ears were still ringing and humming from the bass. Goose-bumps raised on her skin as the cool night air sent a refreshing chill thru her. She lifted her damp hair off she neck letting the hair hit it, cool her down more. She stopped for a moment breathing in the fresh air, letting it fill her lungs for a few breaths. Her head was swimming still feeling the affects of the nights drinking. She stared up at the night sky, millions of stars twinkling down at her, she felt at one with the universe. She felt invincible. A night of dancing always did that for her. Her lips drew into a mischievous smile, she couldn't wait to get home to Kisuke, he'd be in for a real treat to night, she was especially horny. If he was asleep she'd wake him up, but how? She was thinking of delightful ways.

She headed to the subway, her feet were beginning to feel the strain of dancing in 5 inch heels for hours but she'd wait to let Kisuke take them off. He liked undressing her when she got home. Then her keeping her heels on when they fucked, then made love after. Her head began bobbing, the nights soundtrack replaying in her mind, her waist moving, her fingers snapping to the beat that was only playing in her head.

There was no life on the streets. 4 am paid her no mind as she danced her way to the subway station, her high heels clicking lightly on the pavement. Her favorite song was playing through her head, her moist skin still humming with the bass of the club. Her normal hyper awareness dimmed by the alcohol, but she still felt fantastic, sensual, horny.

"Ooops." She giggled tripping over her own feet. Just like a cat she stood quickly regaining her balance and kept moving like she meant to do it all along.

The subway station, would be alive in a few more hours, but right now she had it to herself as she casually walked to the train. She stopped, feeling a wave of energy, it hit her like a shred of clarity in a dream. She looked behind her. Nothing. She tried to feel it look for it, but it was gone. She continued to the train.

The ride seemed extra long. The thrumming and rocking of the car added to her sensory delight. Her mind was drifting to Kisuke and what she was planning to do to him when she got home. She felt a gush wetness flood between her legs. She was always wet when she danced, but the closer she got to home the more turned on she got.

She crossed her legs, but that didn't help, she only wanted to squeeze her muscle together, and make herself come. She rubbed her fingers together, nervous and anxious as the train stopped and she stepped off. She was tempted to run the rest of the way home, when she felt it again. That flash of energy. Reiatsu?

She looked behind her, raw, hungry energy. It was there, then it was gone. Was she imaging it, or was it her own sexual energy as it was threatening to over take her now? She headed to the stairs that would take to to the street, then like a freight train she was hit from behind and forced against the cool hard wall of the subway tunnel.

"Don't scream..." The voice was a low gravelly growl in her ear, the lips of her attacker brushing her ear lightly. It sent a tingle down her spine to her clit causing her mound to flood with her warm juices. His strong large hand came over her face pressed against the cold tile her arm trying to push against it to gain leverage. Her pulse pounded, blood pumping adrenaline trying to make her focus. She tried to move to shunpo but was held. Panic, for an instant, hit her. This was no human. She tried to focus again to pinpoint through the liquor and buzzing bass still making her ears ring. It wasn't a shinigami.... an arrancar?

The free hand of the aggressor was roaming over her body squeezing her breasts, soft kisses on her neck, his pelvis. His erect cock pressing rhythmically against her backside.

"I love watching you dance." He said lowly, seductively not stopping his movement against her. "I've been watching you for weeks. Damn! You're fuckin' hot!"

She was angry that she had been caught unaware, at a disadvantage. This person had been watching, stalking her for weeks from the sound of it, waiting for a moment like this and she hadn't noticed. Normally when she danced it heightened her senses but due to the drinking that took her edge.

"You have a great ass, too. How'd you get these jeans on?" she felt his body raise off her and and a hand cupping her ass. Then he pressed firmly against her again, his hand was still on her mouth and now the other one was at her crotch, rubbing over the tight moist fabric of her jeans.

"I don't want to hurt you. If you're a good kitty, then your hands can stay free." Another sting, he knew about her transformation. (_If this is Kisuke? _she thought, he'd get one hell of a kick in the nuts once this was done. She wasn't one to stop in the middle of role play. She did try to rack her mind for their safe word.)

"If you're gonna be a bitch I'll tie you up. Either way I win."

She was slow to respond, but nodded to being good. He pulled back from her his hand still on her mouth. She felt movement from behind her, then her one hand and the other pulled behind her back.

"What, you don't trust me?" she said finally able to speak. Her face squished and rubbing against the cool tile.

"If you're good these will come off."

He pressed back into her, nuzzling the back of her neck and hair with his nose and mouth, his hand dipped under the fabric of her blouse grabbing her breast and zooming in on the erect nipple. Yoruichi moaned in response.

"Hmph, you like that don't you?" She didn't answer biting her lip. This wasn't good. She was already aroused beyond belief. A kiss or massage on the right (or wrong, in this case) spot an she'd come instantly.

She could smell him, he smelled like the club, Club Frisky that she had just come from. He was there all night just watching her? She tried to look over her shoulder to see who was doing this, catching only his blue hair in her face as his lips assaulted her. He kissed her neck and bare back, then brushed her long deep violet hair over her shoulder and kissed her down her spin. She pulled away from to get away from his warm soft lips.

She could tell her was taller than she was even in her heels, his body was slender and strong, his grip on her waist was like a vice. She could tell he had a huge cock as well, it was rubbing more and a more insistently against her ass. He forcefully grabbed her chin and twisted her head around in a weird angle kissing her hard and deep on her mouth. His tongue lapping at hers. She was trying to see his face. Look at him. He noticed, opening his eyes and staring back at her with a dark sexy look. His bright dangerous blue eyes narrowed boring into her as he kept kissing her.

"Remember me?" Grimmjow smirked, pulling away.

"You're an arrancar." Yoruichi choked out in shock, her mind beginning to race. His only response was just a smile and he pushed his hand into her back and forced her against the wall. His hand gripped her throat, squeezing.

SHIT!!

"I think there's something you want more than fighting" His other hand was stroking her wetness through her jeans. His voice firm was low sizzling, piercing her reason. "Right?"

"Mmm." He released his grip on her neck.

He reached around she heard the clink of her belt buckle as he snatched it off her, another gush between her legs came. He unbuttoned then slowly unzipped her jeans. His cock rubbing against her backside again as he breathed heavy in her ear, he pulled away again, his finger grabbing the tops of her jeans and pulling them down her legs. He sunk down as he did, behind her, his lips brushing her ass cheek; she arched her back to his mouth, then realizing, straightened up, but he already noticed and was smiling. His hands went back to her waist pulling down her wet panties. This time kissing the other cheek as he sunk behind her,

Her hands were struggling behind her in the rope. He massaged her thighs her jeans and panties at her ankles, making a swift getaway almost impossible. He looked up at his prize.

He had felt her reiatsu several months ago, and had meant to kill her but he ended up following her, watching her as she danced. She was oblivious to him and the world around her as she danced and in the moment he wanted her, and would stop at nothing to have her.

He wanted her so badly, but anytime he had gotten close to her she had sensed him and either been on guard or shunpoed away. He had stalked her, waiting for a moment like tonight. She had been drinking, a lot more than she normally did. None of them noticed him when he walked in the club, with the mixture of liquor and the music. He just sat back and watched. Then they all left her alone and here they were.

He took several minutes taking in her dark supple, beautiful skin. Her skin had cooled down but still a bit sticky from her sweat. She smelled like sex. Now her beautiful round ass was in his face, her fantastic breasts just a touch away. Her full sexy lips his to command for the time being. She was his for the taking. He was trying to take this all in, the next time they met they might have to kill each other.

His hands were massaging circles in her ass cheeks then he seized them savagely and spread them apart seeing the glistening reward, her dripping slit and puckered asshole. His hot wet tongue descended on her enthusiastically as he lapped and licked the entire length of her crack, Yoruichi squealed out in surprise and pleasure as he did.

"Oh shit.' she murmured. Her hands behind her back strained working more urgently against the rope that was binding her hands. His searing tongue on her causing her defenses to fail as she arched her back into his mouth. She came almost instantly, crying out. Her moaning echoed through the empty subway corridor. Delight and anger mixing in the intense and unwanted intrusion, that pushed her over the edge.

"Ooh.. ho..ho." Grimmjow said standing and slapping her ass."If you like that then I know you're gonna love this."

Yoruichi wanted to cry, but it felt so good. (alcohol brought her buried emotions near the surface.)

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back a bit from the wall then pressed her shoulders down, bending her over. She heard the slight rustle of fabric and his hands were at her hips again causing her to shudder.

She felt the hot flesh of the tip of his cock, It slid over her slit and teased her still pulsing, aching tingling entrance.

"So you want it?" She was quiet. Yes she wanted it. Just not from him, tonight. He spanked her ass hard. It stung but another gush of her cream poured forth. "Do you want it?" He asked again sticking in the thick head of his cock, in to her.

OH! She sighed at the astonishing perverse thrill went through her. She wanted it. But still she was quiet. He spanked her again.

He didn't realize that wasn't helping. Or maybe he did.

Fuck it. She thought and tried to push herself onto him.

"Ah, ah, ahh." He pulled back , coming all the way out of her."Beg for it."

Oh no, she would never do that. He began playing with her nipples, kissing down her back again. Damn it! She was so fucking horny. She'd do anything. Her body was on fire. Exposed as it was, he was touching her everywhere but where she wanted. Damn it!!

"Please.... " she whispered.

"Louder." He smiled in triumph.

"Please.." she said a bit louder. Grimmjow grunted in approval, spearing her to the hilt in one swift motion, and grinding his hips. Yoruichi cried out happily, almost wanting to cry in shame at the same time.

She hated not being in control. Even when she let Kisuke be in control, she still was.

Damn it. It felt so good as he stroked in and out of her.

He started pounding into her to roughly, the perverted, wet, slapping rose as his hips slammed against her round ass. His speed and rhythm began building. He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her skin.

Her neck hurt, the way she was pressed against the wall, but she was sooo close now.

She felt so good, so tight and silky against him, as he pistoned in and out of her, she was so wet. Her muscles sucking him in. His eyes closed at the stolen ecstasy . His mouth was open, as he concentrated on holding himself from going over his edge too early.

"Oh fuck."

"If you're gonna fuck me," Yoruichi snarled, not liking the time he was taking."This isn't date. Fuck me. Asshole!"

Grimmjow's eyes opened, his pulse pounding angry and turned on hearing her erotic demand. He complied, and began drilling her wildly. He reached around and grabbed her breast again pinching her nipple, still pounding her; feeling her beginning to twitch and contract around him.

"Do you want more?" He whispered in her ear, slowing.

"Yes! FUCK YES!"

"Will you be good?"

He pulled himself from her.

"Will. you. Be. Good?"

"I promise... I will." she moaned out, beaten.

She tried to look over her shoulder at him. She felt him at her legs pulling her legs from jeans and making her step back into her heels, then she felt him at her hands and the ropes fell away.

He turned her round to face him. The dangerous, enticing grin of Grimmjow greeted her as she did. His muscular chest was inviting, she stared at him. Unfortunately he was soo fucking hot to her right now. She touched the scar Ichigo gave him. He grabbed her hand, to keep her from tracing its outline. His cock was out, in front of him still stiff, glistening with her sticky juices, waiting to sink back into her. He kissed her on the mouth again, his eyes open, watching her.

He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall and slid her down on his cock. He groaned as he entered her again. He kissed her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs locked around his waist, and bounced on him, mewling softly.

She felt his hands on her ass, his body pumping hard into her. She rolled her head against the wall, as he slammed into her. She didn't want to love the intense, forbidden bliss she was feeling as her mortal enemy, who she may have to kill one day was now fucking her brains out.

He nipped her lips softly. His lips burning a trail down her neck, her chest and to her breast.

"Fuuuuck!!! You're soo tight." He moaned against her, still pumping into her feverishly. Sweat beading on them both.

"Shut up and just Fuck me." She sunk her fingers into his hair pulling at it in anger and desire.

He was plunging deep into her now, deeply for several long moments. Their animal need to get off was overtaking both of them. She felt her orgasm mounting. She knew it was going to be huge.

"FFFUUUUCCCKK!!!!!" She screamed out as it hit her like a slap in the face, and she gyrated her hips on his throbbing cock erratically.

With that he BURST ropes and ropes of hot steamy cum into her milking pussy, growling deeply. The powerful rush of euphoria took them completely. Their bodies pulsed, shivered and shuddered as they rode out the waves of their union.

Soon, his breathing began to steady. She released her grip on his hair. He held her against the wall, eventually softening in her. He slid out of her, the trickle of their fluid, hitting the ground, like water dripping from an leaky faucet. He let her down, her legs unwrapping their locked position around his waist. He kissed her softly, deeply. He wanted to do more, to keep going, but it was getting late and now that he got her off he was sure she wouldn't play nice anymore.

"If I catch you out again," he said adjusting himself as she was staring at him angrily, picking up her discarded clothes. "We'll have to do this again. " He took one last lingering look, then sonidoed away.

.

.THE END


End file.
